pokelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Canon Characters
Here is a list of characters who don't have canonical appearances in-universe, even if they are hinted at in various stories. Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region of the Pokémon World (PokéAni). While he originally lived in an alternate version of the Pokémon World, he was transported to Shizuku Osaka's world via a portal that popped up next to him or via a trip through Ultra Space. With his trusty Pikachu at his side, he will continue his neverending adventures! Ghetsis Harmonia Robotnik Ghetsis Harmonia is one of the Seven Sages of the original Team Plasma (VG:PKMNBW, PKMNBW2). Speculated to have originally been a far more cruel and sadistic version of Dr. Ivo Robotnik from another dimension, he once fought Hilbert Blair and Coco Miyashita after being humiliated by N's defeat, seeking revenge in the process (VG:PKMNBW, VG:LLSIF). Two years later, Ghetsis's plot to flat out murder his opponent with icicles from Black Kyurem having been foiled, another Trainer named Nate managed to seperate Zekrom from Kyurem, thus transforming Kyurem back into it's regular form and after another Pokémon Battle between the two, Nate was victorious once again, making Ghetsis snap, and reducing him to a vegetable (VG:PKMNBW2). Infinite Infinite (originally known as Zero) was a jackal who led the Jackal Squad before he encountered Dr. Eggman, nearly killing the doctor in battle until Eggman blocked the jackal's dagger with the Phantom Ruby (SF:Rise of Infinite). Shortly after, Eggman embedded the Phantom Ruby into the jackal's chest, greatly increasing his speed and power, but at the cost of his emotions and personality. The newly rechristened Infinite went on to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog easily and six months later, was defeated by Sonic and the Avatar in return (VG:SF). Possibly having been transported to Shizuku Osaka's world, anything is possible. Solaris Solaris is a combination of Iblis and Mephiles the Dark, who has control over time, existing in the past, present and future simultaneously. Rumored to be a Legendary Pokémon or even an Ultra Beast, Solaris is worshipped by the citizens of the Italian city of Soleanna. When Solaris nearly caused the Heat Death of the Universe, it took the efforts of Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver to defeat it, and it returned from whence it came (VG:S06). Enerjak Enerjak is a form Knuckles the Echidna took on after Ghetsis gave him fake Chaos Emeralds that are powered by the hate in one's heart. While unstoppable at first, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and after a heated battle, Sonic successfully saved his friend from being consumed by darkness. Kouchi Watase Kouichi Watase is a student at Hibikino High who has a crush on Hikari Hinomoto, who has also been his best friend since they were kids (VG:TM2). Kasumi Asou was his homeroom teacher once during his first year of high school. Kasumi wants to introduce Kouichi to her boyfriend Chikara Osako should she see him again. Tokimeki Memorial 4 Protagonist He is a student at Kirameki Academy, and is currently trying to win the heart of his close friend Miyako Okura (VG:TM4). Rhythmy Kyono once made a friendly bet with him, and she won the bet. Should she see him in Shizuku Osaka's world, she hopes that he will pay up on her winnings. Trivia * Just like Eggman, Ghetsis may or may not have had a hand in making N's past a tragic one. * Infinite possibly had a hand for the in-universe reason for the reboot from the old PokéLive! continuity, Pokémon! School Idol Festival to the current Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee continuity. Category:Characters